warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Gesetz der Krieger/Kapitelnotizen
Diese Notizen sind kurz und halten nur die Ereignisse aus Das Gesetz der Krieger fest, die später wichtig sind. Sie sind für die Suche nach bestimmten Ereignissen und Buchbesprechungen gedacht. Der Ursprung der Clans *Es wird über den Ursprung der Clans erzählt und wie sich die vier Clans gebildet haben. **Es wird von einer blutigen Schlacht an den vier Eichen des Baumgevierts berichtet und wie die Gründer der Clans, Donner, Fluss, Wind, Schatten und Wolken, beschlossen, in den Territorien Gemeinschaften zu bilden. Das Gesetz der Krieger *Eine Auflistung der ersten 15 Gesetze der Krieger. Willkommen in der Welt der Warrior Cats *Blattpfote begrüßt den Leser als Einzelläufer. **Sie beginnt zu erzählen, was das Gesetz der Krieger für die Katzen der Clans bedeutet. 1. Gesetz Wie das Gesetz der Krieger entstanden ist *Die beiden Gefährten Schellbeere aus dem FlussClan und Roggenbart aus dem WindClan sprechen über ihre noch ungeborenen Jungen und ob sie wohl Frieden über die zwei verfeindeten Clans bringen würden. *In der Schlacht zwischen FlussClan und WindClan rettet Roggenbart Schellbeere vor seinem Clangefährten, wird jedoch darauf von einem FlussClan-Krieger umgebracht. *Auf der ersten Großen Versammlung der Clans wird über den Zwischenfall in der Schlacht gesprochen. Das erste Gesetz wird beschlossen und die Grundlage für das Gesetz der Krieger damit aufgestellt. Die Anführer meinen, dass es nicht gut für die Katze wäre, mit jemandem vom anderen Clan Junge zu haben. 2. Gesetz Ein deutliches Zeichen *Auf einer Großen Versammlung während eines Streitgesprächs wegen Beutediebstahls zwischen dem DonnerClan und dem SchattenClan bricht ein Ast einer der großen Eichen ab und stürzt auf die Katzen. **Keine einzige Katze ist dabei verletzt worden. **Das zweite Gesetz wird beschlossen. Fische fangen *Die jungen Kriegerinnen Tupfenschweif und Weißauge aus dem DonnerClan stehlen Fisch aus dem Fluss. **Dabei ertrinken beide um ein Haar, werden jedoch von Jubelstern und Eulenpelz aus dem FlussClan gerettet. *Nach einer Rüge der Krieger versprechen Tupfenschweif und Weißauge, nie wieder Fische zu stehlen. (Auch sind sie aufgefordert worden, den Fisch zu kosten.) 3. Gesetz Ein mystischer Kampf *In der für den FlussClan schon als verloren geglaubte Schlacht zwischen Fluss- und DonnerClan um die Sonnenfelsen begegnet der junge Krieger Sturmherz der ehemaligen Kriegerin Espenschweif, die ihm neuen Mut gibt und während der Schlacht vor feindlichen Kriegern warnt. **Als Erinnerung an die mutige SternenClan-Kätzin nimmt sich Sturmherz vor, den fettesten Fisch für die Ältesten seines Clans zu fangen, den er finden kann. Auf finsteren Pfaden *Dunkelstreif und Langschweif jagen zusammen bei den Schlangenfelsen, in einer Zeit, als viele Katzen des DonnerClans Hunger leiden müssen. *Als die beiden ein Eichhörnchen erbeuten, überredet Dunkelstreif Langschweif, die Beute gleich zu essen und zweiterer gibt nach. *Als sie jedoch ins Lager zurückkehren und erfahren, dass die Älteste Mohnröte verstorben ist, plagen Langschweif Schuldgefühle wegen des Brechens des dritten Gesetzes der Krieger. 4. Gesetz Mausespiele *Die Jungen Treibjunges und Hirschjunges spielen mit einer toten Maus, bis diese voller Schlamm, zermatscht und nicht mehr essbar ist. *Sie werden von Lilienstern ermahnt, dass dies die letzte, kostbare Beute gewesen ist. *In diesem Moment stürzt eine Eule herab und packt die Maus, um sie davonzutragen. Lilienstern glaubt an ein Zeichen des SternenClans und beschließt, auf der nächsten Großen Versammlung das vierte Gesetz vorzuschlagen. 5. Gesetz Der Pakt der Königinnen *Gänseschweif muss hilflos mit ansehen, wie ihr Sohn Fleckenpfote, der noch viel zu jung für einen Schüler ist, zum Krieger ausgebildet wird. *Sie redet mit der Königin Habichtfuß und beschließt, die Ausbildung viel zu junger Katzen zu Kriegern nicht mehr mit ansehen zu können. *Als der WindClan gegen den SchattenClan in die Schlacht zieht, tritt Gänseschweif und andere Königinnen und Kätzinnen beider Clans zwischen die Gefechtslinien. **Gänseschweif schafft es, ein neues Gesetz der Krieger vorzuschlagen und die Schlacht zu beenden. Der jüngste Krieger *In der Schlacht, in der der SchattenClan den WindClan vertreibt, wird der viel zu junge Schüler Dachspfote sehr schwer verletzt. Sein Mentor Kieselfang trägt ihn in Sicherheit. *Kieselfang bleibt bei seinem Schüler, bis dieser zum SternenClan geht. Davor meinte Dachspfote, er würde gerne ein SternenClan-Krieger mit dem Namen Dachsfang zu Ehren seines Mentors werden. **Zuerst denkt Kieselfang, sein Clan würde ihn auslachen, weil sein Schüler in der ersten Schlacht getötet worden ist. *Kieselfang bereut, das Junge ausgebildet zu haben und schwört, nie wieder das fünfte Gesetz zu brechen. 6. Gesetz Eine stille Nacht *Der junge Krieger Schlangenzahn wird von seinen Freunden ins Lager gebracht, nachdem er sich beim Wettklettern auf den Großen Eichen verletzt hat. **Der Heiler Wiesenpelz ist empört über die jungen Krieger seines Clans, welche sich immer neue Mutproben ausdenken. *In der darauffolgenden Nacht hört Wiesenpelz die jungen Krieger Pläne für weitere, dumme Mutproben schmieden und entscheidet zum Mondstein zu reisen. *Wiesenpelz träumt daraufhin am Mondstein von gewissenhaften Katzen eines Clans und lauscht ihren Gesprächen eine Nacht lang. **Am nächsten Tag schlägt er Lachsstern ein neues Gesetz vor. *In dieser Nacht warnen Nesselpelz, Wühlbart und Blitzpelz den Clan vor einem Fuchsangriff, den sie sonst nie bemerkt hätten, wenn sie die Nacht nicht still lauschend gewacht hätten. Ein paar Ratschläge von Ampferschweif *Die junge Kriegerin Ampferschweif (in der Originalversion Eichhornschweif) gibt ein paar Tipps, die Nachtwache zu überstehen. 7. Gesetz Stellvertreter *Eichelschweif wird zum Zweiten Anführer ernannt, fühlt sich als noch junger, unerfahrener Krieger sehr hilflos beim Einteilen der Patrouillen. *Bei einer Jagdpatrouille glaubt er, DonnerClan-Krieger angreifen zu müssen, weil diese verfaulte Beute gestohlen haben. *Morgenwolke beschließt jedoch anders, um ihren Schüler Flinkpfote nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. *Daraufhin spricht er mit Federstern, da er sich der Aufgabe als Zweiter Anführer nicht gewachsen sieht, doch diese entscheidet, ihm einen Schüler zu geben, damit er lernen kann, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. 8. Gesetz Folgt mir *Der Anführer Buchenstern ernennt kurz vor seinem Tod seinen Sohn Mottenpelz zum neuen Anführer des WolkenClans gemäß der alten Traditionen. **Rotkehlchenflug und Kastanienhaar teilen ihr Bedenken über Mottenpelz als neuen Anführer. *Mottenpelz führt den WolkenClan in die Schlacht gegen den FlussClan. Jedoch hat er den Wasserstand des Flusses nicht vorher überprüft. *Er führt die WolkenClan-Krieger ahnungslos in den hochwasserführenden Fluss. *Kastanienhaar und Rotkehlchenflug leiten eine Rettungsaktion für die Katzen, welche im Fluss beinahe ertrinken. *Rotkehlchenflug kann Kastanienhaar davon überzeugen, den Posten als Anführer zu übernehmen. Zu spät für Reue: Riesenstern erklärt *Der frühere Anführer Riesenstern spricht mit Blaustern über seine Entscheidung, damals Kurzbart anstatt Moorkralle zum Anführer des WindClans zu ernennen. 9. Gesetz Ein Wink vom SternenClan *Kurz nachdem der alte Anführer Schneestern verstorben ist, kümmert sich der Heiler Rotnarbe um Lichtbart, die neue Anführerin, welche jedoch ebenfalls erkrankt ist. **Lichtbart will sofort einen Zweiten Anführer ernennen, doch Rotnarbe ermahnt sie zu warten, bis sie wieder gesund ist. *Blütenstiel bemerkt, dass Lichtbart in dieser Nacht verstorben ist. Ihre Schwester Moosfeuer fragt sich, wer jetzt Anführer wird. *In einer Clanversammlung kämpfen Moosfeuer und Schreckfuß um jenen Posten, verletzen sich dabei jedoch gegenseitig so stark, dass auch sie dabei sterben. *In dieser Nacht träumt Rotnarbe von Schneestern, der ihn daran erinnert, dass sie einen neuen, guten Anführer brauchen und Rotnarbe entscheidet, dass Blütenstiel die beste Wahl wäre. *Rotnarbe täuscht ein Zeichen vom SternenClan vor, indem er einen Stiel eines Schneeglöckchens ins Lager schmuggelt und es als Zeichen des SternenClans deutet. **Blütenstiel willigt ein, die neue Anführerin zu werden und sogleich einen Zweiten Anführer zu ernennen, um den Clan nie wieder alleine zu lassen. 10. Gesetz Mondfinsternis *Der Anführer des SchattenClans Rieselstern greift die Clans während einer Großen Versammlung gnadenlos an und bricht die heilige Waffenruhe. **Gimpelstern vom DonnerClan kämpft mit ihm am Großfelsen, wobei Rieselstern während eines Blitzschlages vom Himmel abstürzt und stirbt. **Die Katzen deuten dies als Zeichen des SternenClans, niemals die heilige Waffenruhe zu brechen und schwören, das Gesetz der Krieger zu ergänzen. 11. Gesetz Mohnwolkes Idee *Mohnwolkes Schüler Tupfenpfote übertritt die Grenze zum DonnerClan und wird von einem DonnerClan-Kater verwarnt. **Mohnwolke beteuert jedoch, dass die Grenzmarkierungen an dieser Stelle viel zu schwach wären und dass dies nicht passiert wäre, wenn der DonnerClan öfter an den Grenzen patrouillieren würde. *Löwenstern vom DonnerClan taucht im Lager des WolkenClans auf und wünscht mit Eschenstern zu sprechen. Er beschwert sich, dass einige Krieger und Schüler die Grenzen nicht mehr beachten. **Als ein Streit über die schwachen Duftmarken des DonnerClans ausbricht, schlägt Mohnwolke eine Erläuterung im Gesetz der Krieger vor, welche auch beschlossen wird. Wer kommt da? Weißpelz erklärt Grenzsicherung *Der Krieger Weißpelz versucht den Schülern Feuerpfote, Graupfote, Rabenpfote, Sandpfote und Borkenpfote zu erklären, wie sie am besten Grenzen sichern und wie sie bei Grenzübertritten zu reagieren haben. 12. Gesetz Ein Verlust für alle Clans *Als drei kleine Jungen vom WindClan in den Fluss stürzen, will Tüpfelkralle sie retten, doch die Heilerin Haselhuhn hält sie davor ab, in die Fluten zu springen, wenn der Fluss so hoch steht. **Sie retten die Jungen schließlich nicht. *In dieser Nacht tauchen die unbekannten Krieger Sausewind, Wolfsherz und Kleinstern, welche sich als die drei ertrunkenen Jungen herausstellen. **Sie bringen Haselhuhn bei, dass die Jungen das kostbarste Gut eines Clans sind. *Am nächsten Tag zieht Haselhuhn die drei toten Jungen aus dem Fluss und beschließt, sie am nächsten Tag zurück zum WindClan zu bringen. Ein Junges in Schwierigkeiten *Farnfuß, Erzauge und Holunderblüte vom SchattenClan treffen während einer Patrouille auf ein Junges, welches von einem Fuchs angegriffen wird. **Die Krieger vertreiben den Angreifer. **Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Junge Tigerjunges heißt, welches begeistert verspricht, dass der SchattenClan immer sein Freund sein wird. 13. Gesetz Abendsterns Gesetz *Abendstern, der alte Anführer des WolkenClans, beschließt auf einer Großen Versammlung plötzlich, einen Teil des Territoriums an den DonnerClan abzugeben. *Als Regenwolke, seine Zweite Anführerin entsetzt dagegen spricht, schlägt er eine Erweiterung des Gesetzes der Krieger vor, welches besagt, dass das Wort eines Anführers Gesetz sei. **Das Gesetz wird von den Anführern beschlossen. Ein Gebet unter fremdem Himmel: Wolkenstern spricht *Der damalige Anführer Wolkenstern spricht über seinen Entschluss, seinen Clan in ein neues Zuhause zu führen. 14. Gesetz Die Heiler entscheiden *Die Heilerin Moosherz verarztet Rauchklaues Verletzung, welche von einem erneuten Kampfgefecht zwischen WindClan und SchattenClan herrührt. **Sie hat eine Vision, in der sie ihren eigenen Körper blutgetränkt sieht. *Entschlossen und entsetzt versucht sie die eben tobende Schlacht zu beenden, doch dabei sterben noch drei Krieger. **Der Zweite Anführer Silbergesicht will nicht einsehen, dass solche Schlachten zu nichts führen. *Schließlich beschließen die beiden Heiler Moosherz und Flinkfuß vom SchattenClan, sich zusammenzuschließen und zusammen zum Mondstein zu gehen, um solchen Gefechten ein Ende zu setzen. *Die fünf Heiler treffen sich bei Sonnenaufgang, als der Mond sich plötzlich blutrot färbt und teilen die Träume des SternenClans. **Moosherz spricht in ihrem Traum mit Sprenkelpfote, welcher zuvor gestorben ist und dieser meint, man könne zwar nichts gegen das Kämpfen tun, aber gegen das Töten schon. **Die Heiler beschließen, das vierzehnte Gesetz bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung vorzutragen. Weiter beschließen sie, sich ab sofort jeden Halbmond zu treffen. 15. Gesetz Kiefernsterns Geheimnis *Der Schüler Löwenpfote hofft auf eine baldige Kriegerzeremonie. Deshalb verfolgt er seinen Anführer Kiefernstern, um zu beweisen, wie gut er Fährten lesen kann. **Dabei beobachtet er Kiefernstern, wie der von einem Zweibeiner gestreichelt wird und dies auch genießt. **Doch dabei wird er von Kiefernstern entdeckt, welcher beteuert, sich nur als Hauskätzchen ausgegeben zu haben und Löwenpfote glaubt ihm. *Als der DonnerClan überfallen wird, sucht Löwenpfote Kiefernstern auf, als dieser Hauskätzchennahrung frisst. Er gesteht ihm, dass er nicht mehr Anführer sein möchte und seine alten Tage lieber bei dem Zweibeiner verbringen will. **Löwenpfote weigert sich für ihn zu lügen und Kiefernstern kehrt doch zurück. *Er erklärt seinem Clan, was er wünscht und ernennt Abendsonne zum neuen Anführer. **Kiefernstern verabschiedet sich von seiner Gefährtin Leopardenfuß und seinen Jungen. **Er sagt zu Löwenpfote, er solle Abendsonne vorschlagen, ihn Löwenherz zu nennen, wenn seine Zeit als Krieger gekommen sei. Ein besonderes Hauskätzchen: Sandsturm erzählt *Sandsturm erzählt, was sie über Feuerherz früher gedacht hat und was sie jetzt über ihn denkt. **Sie berichtet, was seine Herkunft als Hauskätzchen bedeutet und warum sie ihn liebt. Regeln, die nicht in das Gesetz der Krieger aufgenommen wurden: Blattsee erzählt *Blattsee berichtet von Regeln, welche nicht von allen Clans akzeptiert worden sind. Epilog *Blattpfote verabschiedet sich und bedankt sich fürs Zuhören. **Sie glaubt, das Gesetz der Krieger lebt für ewig weiter. en:Code of the Clans/Cliffnotes Kategorie:Kapitelnotizen